Lets just say    EMO
by twilight-angel15
Summary: This is my story of an emo edward and bella; all characters involved; really good, im just not the greatest summerizer and dont really know were this is going yet! So give reveiws.And maybe if you review me i just might review your story...all human


_**A/N So this is my 3**__**rd**__** story that I have written but I have deleted the others (he he because they were total CRAP) I'm sorta new to fan fiction (about 3 months) and would rele like reviews containing; anything rele (criticism, kindness, some love, haters, and everything in between ha-ha) and if u like my story check out my profile for some new stories will be posting and such! (((Since this is the first A/N it is kinda long… not all of them will be so long))) **_

_Disclaimer:  
Edward: Ang you DO NOT own twilight…_

_Angela: YES I DOOO Eddie boy, ha-ha I called you Eddie boy ha-ha_

_Edward: Well guess what you don't own this Eddie boy MAHAHAHAHMAHAHAHAH_

_Angela: FINE BE THAT WAY I HATE YOUUUU! :[_

_Edward: you and I know… you defiantly do not hate me or twilight!_

_Angela: Fine, you might have won the battle but I WILLL win the war (someday)! Garr_

_Edward: fine think what you want (laughs quietly to self)_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M DOES!_

_**(((((Sorta a filler to just let you know what's going on and stuff!)))))**_

_**Bella and Edward aren't together and haven't met yet! She just got to college. Bella is best friends with Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Rose is Alice's sister and Jasper is a friend from high school. She rooms with Rose and jasper and Alice rooms with Angela and Loren (the Gang hates them because they're real bitches/sluts and are rele preppy!) and the Gang is sorta emoish without cutting (no offence to emos and I know most aren't like that this is just like a stereotype or something like that) and if I miss something I'll be sure to put it in there somewhere! **_

Chapter 1: Hmmmm

I woke to someone jumping on my bed, ugh, Alice again, who could think a little pixie type thing could be sooo annoying. "Alice why are you waking me up at," I looked over at my alarm clock wholly SHIT! "5:30 IN THE EFFING MORNING!"

Alice wasn't fazed one bit at my screaming, still jumping away, on MY bed. "Bella if we're going to get to the sale at hot topic first, we have to leave in an hour! So get your pretty little butt out a bed, NOW" When Alice means NOW, Alice means right NOW, so I was forced out of my nice warm purple and black comforter and went to take a hot shower.

With my favorite strawberry shampoo I was content. When I walked out of my bathroom and into my dorm room I saw a really pissed off and tired Rosalie and I almost laughed at her bed head. A usually perfect Rose looked horrible! "Just don't say one god damn word Bella" Rose said in a deadly but casual voice staring at my twitching lips. And knowing Alice she was the cause of Rose being crabby.

"Bella come and put on your clothes, please." There was no use fighting with Alice because it's like fighting a lion and you're a rabbit, so I went ahead and put on my black skinny jeans, a red My Chemical Romance T-shirt and white and red converse. Even if Alice is annoying she sure can dress a girl!

So after Rosalie showered and dressed we headed out to the mall and strait to the sale at hot topic. "Rose, that looks sooo good on you!" Alice squealed, Rosalie was wearing fishnets with a dark crimson red dress and black fingerless fishnet gloves with a black bow in her golden strait, teased hair, and a pair of black pumps. Alice had a right to squeal her head of at this; Rose looked like a hot topic fashion model no joke.

She has nice curves in all the right places, while being skinny, with really pretty platinum blond hair with red and black extensions that reached the small of her back. Her make-up was a thick Smokey eye with red and black eye shadow to match her extensions and right know her clothes. (_Rosalie's hair and make-up on my profile)_.

Alice then came out in a blue and black dress that went 3 inches below her butt and hugged her small frame, Alice stood about 4 feet and 11 inches with black hair that went to her shoulders with blue and platinum blonde extensions with a blue bow in it at all times. She always has her black and blue eyeliner and eye shadow on and to come to think of it I've never seen her without her hair and makeup done.

I'll have to see one day but I bet she's just as beautiful _(Alice's hair and make-up on my profile). _Then Alice made me try on a purple and black dress so we all match but with are favorite colors. "OMG Bella that is sooooooooo CUTE I can" I have interrupted _the _Alice "It's ok but I don't LOVE it like you do Alice, you do remember I HATE shopping with a passion" Alice looked furious "I said it looks CUTE!" then we all burst out laughing at her sudden burst of anger.

And that's when I saw him, he was beautiful with wild bronze hair with black underneath, perfectly pale with green eyes and snake bites I would DIE to suck on! While I was staring Rosalie noticed and said "Hey Bells take a picture it lasts longer" and started laughing so hard her normally pale face turned a bright pinkish color.

And while she laughed her tongue was hanging out showing her red and black tong ring. We all have piercings. Me with my eye brow, tongue, belly button, 6 on each ear and my lower left lip and I always kept mine on all black and purple, favorite colors!

Alice had 4 on one ear and 3 on the other, snake bites, tongue, belly button, and cheek and of course all blue and black.

Rose had her ears up and down, her tongue, her right lip, belly button, a place I can't mention, and her nose and of course all her favorite colors red and black. And let's just say we are a really weird group.

But then my attention is back to the very hot guy, and this time he is staring at me with a very smug expression and on reaction I stuck out my tongue; exposing my tongue ring; and flipped him off. He laughed, he effing laughed at me! Ughhh now I'm PISSED! And seeing my face Rose and Alice just burst out again after just recovering and now I'm laughing because there laughing and the manager gave us a stern look.

The hot guy bought a spiked bracelet and dog tags then left and I felt disappointed because I didn't even get to know his name " Bells you didn't even know him and it looks like he just broke your heart, what's up with you? He shares a dorm with Emmet and Mike chill you'll see him again"

Then I thought " wait Rose how do you know he shares a dorm with Emmet and Mike when he apparently doesn't come out of his dorm much?" And you should have seen her face it was beat read. And she mumbled "Let's just say Emmet has seen my private piercings."And with that me and Alice looked surprised and laughed are heads off!

_**I know it's not really a cliffy but if you want me to continue let me know! **____** I will update as soon as I can! **_

_**See ya  
Angela (twilight-angel15)**_

_**BYEEE **_


End file.
